


Shopping!

by EponineFaye



Category: Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Gelphie, Romance, Ugh, Wicked - Freeform, You're Welcome, adorbs, fluffy lesbians, happy reading., how does one tag, i love them, lesbian activity, make-out fic, okay that's all, omg, omg they so cute, roomies, super cute, tag en espanol, they so fucking adorable, what are tags, wicked the book, wicked the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "GELPHIE prompt: Glinda wants to go clothes shopping and Elphie doesn't so they get into a fluffy argument and make up by kissing" PEOPLE WANT ME TO DO FLUFF SO HERE IS FLUFF. UNADULTERATED FLUFFINESS. And some other things - not completely the prompt, but mostly. He. Reviews make me smile. You are loved. Enjoy bbs <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping!

Elphie!!! Please?"

"It’s getting late."

"It’s noon!"

"And with you and your five-hour long excursions, we won’t be back until seven, and it’ll take you an hour to unpack everything you bought - then I’ll have to wait for you to organize it and reorganize it by fabric or color or any other way you can think of and try it all on again twice. Then before you know it, it’s two in the morning and you’re still wired, I’ll be exhausted from nodding and validating, that yes- all of them look beautiful on you."

Elphaba looked up from her fingernails and smiled. “I don’t want to go shopping, Galinda. I want to stay at home and relax on one of our few days we don’t have homework.”

"You don’t ever have homework - you finish everything during lectures. _I_ don’t have any homework this weekend and _I_ want to go shopping, please! I haven’t gone in weeks!”

"Well go, then. Take one of the idiots with you. I’ll take a nap so I can survive going through all of your new things with you."

The blonde hopped on the other girls bed and pouted her lip. “But I want you to come with me!” She whined.

"Why? I’m not any fun doing those sort of things anyway."

"Because I like having you with me." Galinda fluttered her eye lashes. She scooted closer and took the clippers out of the green hands gently, reaching over purposefully so her roommate had full view of her cleavage as she set them on the night stand. "If you came with I bet I could get you in the dressing room with me….."

Elphaba pursed her lips, trying to avoid grinning. “And what fun that would be?”

"Well…" The blonde moved got on her knees, wobbling in between Elphaba’s legs before grabbing her hands and setting them on her waist. "You could help me get out of my clothes." She let her fingers slide from her pointed jaw, back into the raven hair that was down and flowing for once. "And help me decide what looks best. If it’s ugly then you can just…" Her head dipped in to whisper next to her ear. "…rip it off of me."

The green girl lifted her roommate from the mattress, and spun her around - pressing her back against the wall and hovering dangerously close to her lips. “What’s stopping me from doing that here?”

"My clothes aren’t ugly!"

Elphaba laughed and rolled her eyes before kissing the side of her chin. “You’re impossible.” The taller girl let herself fall back against the bed.

"Oh, come on…" Galinda crawled over her and dropped herself on atop the other woman. "It’ll be dangerous and exciting! We can fool around but we’d have to be quiet and sneaky so no one will notice." She giggled and shimmied her chest against Elphaba’s a little.

"Can we just pretend here?"

"Nnnoooooo…" She stuck her lip out obnoxiously. "I want to go out."

"Let’s go out tomorrow."

"Why? Why not today."

"Because… the day after tomorrow we have school again - and I can try and convince you to go to sleep early." She gave a toothy smile to further illustrate her genius.

"Come shopping with me."

"No."

"Plleeaaaaasseeeee?"

"No, Galinda."

"But I want to!"

Elphaba put her hands on either side of Galinda’s face and pulled her down to meet her lips. She never did this. She never initiated anything either for lack of confidence or fear it wouldn’t be reciprocated one day. But maybe this was the exception. Maybe it was the turning point? Either way, feeling the blonde’s lips turn into a smile while being pressed to her own made her feel like it did every time - like her heart was swelling in her chest, keeping that steady beat but it goes to her ears and her toes and fingertips.

"Okay… what got into my Elphie?" Galinda smiled, rubbing her nose back and forth against the green one.

"The extreme will to not leave this room for as long as possible."

She flipped both of them over and went to work on her neck, mauling the skin with kisses and gently scraping her teeth against her collar bone. Galinda exhaled slowly with the softest bit of sound bubbling from her throat. “Okay…”

"No shopping?" Elphaba asked from the valley between the blonde’s breasts.

Galinda shook her head and the green woman smiled, coming back up to take her lips again as her hands worked their way up from her knees. Hands slid into her hair as the first set of moans started prying themselves from her mouth.

"Elphie - "

"Yeah." Her hands grabbed at the pale hips from inside the legs of her underwear.

Galinda’s hips were already starting to rise and fall, wanting her closer. “The door - we unlocked it for mail.” She kissed the green girl anxiously, biting her bottom lip as her breath started to pick up. “We should.. go-go and close it again, ah-“

Elphaba pulled the smaller girl down on her knee, grinding her center there and digging her fingers into her hips. “Now?”

"Oh, god… yes." She hugged her shoulders.

Elphaba hopped off the bed without warning, eliciting a little yelp from her roommate at her underwear snapping back down.

"What?"

"I’m locking the door."

"Right."

Elphaba laughed and crossed the room quickly. But by the time she turned around Galinda was right there waiting to press her against the door. She kissed up the other girl’s long neck, undoing the buttons from the front of her dress. Laughter lulled itself from her throat.

"Why do I even try to fight with you?"

"It’s a mystery, kid."

"Don’t call me that…"

Elphaba scooped Galinda up so she had a leg in either hand on each of her hips before she walked her back to the wall and kissed her harder than before. Galinda slipped her hands inside the collar of Elphaba’s dress, running her fingers over her chest and back over and over again, settling on her jaw, pulling away slowly. 

The green girl smiled softly at her, furrowing her brow. “What?”

"I love you." She whispered, pecking at the green lips another time.

Elphaba laughed and shook her head.

"What are you shaking your head for?"

She didn’t answer right away. She just put Galinda down and kept kissing her as she buttoned her dress again.

"What are you doing?"

"Let’s go shopping, my sweet."


End file.
